


Regis/Geralt/Dettlaff [NSFW ART]

by Apuzzlingprince



Series: Witcher Fanart [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apuzzlingprince/pseuds/Apuzzlingprince
Summary: Tumblr has banned NSFW art, so onto AO3 it goes!





	1. Vampire husbands [touching, affectionate]

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've tried to make titles fairly descriptive to make choosing what art you want to view easier. If you have any suggestions for description I should add, let me know in a comment!


	2. Tight fit [beast form Dettlaff, anal sex]




End file.
